Holiday Decorating with a Redfield
by Coalescent Tidings
Summary: Claire finally convinced Wesker to decorate his house for the holidays! One-shot. WeskerxClaire Happy Holidays!


"Can you please hurry up? My arms are starting to burn," Claire grunted as she held the decoration, waiting for him to pass her the next thumbtack.

"Dear heart, this was your idea in the first place. If I knew you were going to complain through this entire process, I wouldn't have agreed to this." Wesker looked up at woman standing in his living room, wondering how on Earth he had gotten in the situation.

 _Claire Redfield._ Just the thought of her seemed to calm him. Here she stood, in his RCPD t-shirt, hanging Christmas decorations in his house. She was currently standing on a stool on her toes, waiting for Wesker to pass her another thumbtack, hoping on getting the damn garland to stay in place. She had started this process about two hours ago and finally his house was decorated with silver and gold garlands, the paintings that hung on the walls were wrapped to look like gifts, and the centerpieces were replaced with reindeers and snowmen.

Despite his first objections, the place was starting to piece together nicely. Never in his years of owning a home did he expect to have it decorated like this. Decorated at all even.

"Wesker, I swear to God, if you don't hurry, my arms are going to fall off." She looked down in between her arms, trying to see what was taking him so damn long. He was leaning on the counter, arms crossed looking as calmly as ever, just staring back at her.

"Wesker!"

"Yes, dear heart?" He gave her smile as he responded, tilting his head to add sarcasm to his tone.

"Thumbtack. Now," she paused to look at him. He had that " _and…"_ look on his face, so she continued, "please?"

"Of course. Here you go." She quickly took the tack and secured the garland into the wall. She quickly hopped down and walked over to the counter and joined him. She took the wine glass and turned around to admire her work. She thought it added a nice touch to the house. It took her about a week to convince him to let her do it. It finally looked and felt like a home.

"Well, what do you think?" She had a smirk on her face as she sipped the wine, finally relaxing as she snuggled at his side. "I did a great job," she snaked her free arm around his waist as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Wouldn't you say?"

Wesker teasingly brushed his lips on her ear, "I guess it looks alright. However, I do believe you're missing something on the tree." Her head snapped toward the tree, her smirk melting off as she examined it, looking for what was missing. Her eyes traveled from the bottom until they finally landed on the very top. The top of the tree stood bare.

"Hmmm." She squinted, feeling a little upset that her snuggle-time was cut short.

She set her glass down on the counter and untangled herself from Wesker's hold. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she searched around for the missing piece.

"Dammit. I swore I had it earlier. Help me find it." She began searching through the box of decorations she had brought over from her storage unit. "I honestly think I forgot it. Crap."

Wesker smirked to himself when he found the angel on the dining table. He picked it up and waited until Claire turned her attention back to him. When she did, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

She reached up to grab it, but he moved it right before she could get a hold of it. Him being almost a foot taller, she completely missed. "Dammit, Wesker. Hand it over." She tried yanking his arm down, but he was too strong. She pressed herself up against him and snaked an arm around his neck. "So are you gonna hand that over, or am I going to have to take it from you?" Claire gave that tiny mischievous smirk and automatically, he knew, she had a plan to get the angel back.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Wesker's voice rumbled as he felt her hand start to run through his hair. "Don't think I'll give it up that easy."

She planted a small kiss on his neck while she ran her hand down his chest "I think you have some notion." She slowly planted them more and more down his chest, both her hands moving to unbutton his blue work shirt. She began changing between kisses and bites, causing him to groan.

Wesker brought his arms down, one working his way down her back, the other placed the angel on the counter and moved to draw her hair out of its usual ponytail. Wesker then began to suck on her neck, causing her to moan out into the room.

"Wes-Wesker. Hold- dammit," she broke off when one of his arms came up the front of her shirt and he began fondling her breasts. "Wait. I-I need to-"

"Need to what?" He tilted her head as he observed her flushed face closely. "What is it?"

She drew him in and slowly kissed him. When she pulled away, she slightly nipped on his lip, causing him to grab her harder. Claire gave him a small smirk before she whispered, "I need to place this damn angel on the tree." She dashed away, angel in hand and began climbing the stool.

She left him standing there, his shirt untucked and open, his hair tousled and a look on his face that let her know she wasn't going to get away that easy.

He walked up behind her as she stretched to place the angel on the tree. Wesker reached out and caressed her in between her thighs.

"You know dear heart, I think this t-shirt and panties look is very fitting."

"Dammit, Wesker...I'm- fuck-I'm trying to put this-"

She moaned and grabbed at his hand, trying to steady herself, focusing mostly on getting the angel on the tree.

She finally set it on the spot and turned around to help herself to what Wesker was offering.

He lifted her off the stool and she quickly wrapped her thighs around his torso.

"Finally. Well now what should we do?" She smirked as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Well, while I am tempted to tear a few decorations down, I think there is something else I'd like to tear up." Wesker began to carry her towards the room they shared. He tried focusing on getting her to the room, but her constant sucks and bites made it and _him_ hard.

"Well then, get to it, Captain." With that, he carried her off and they spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other.

 **Happy holidays everyone! I know this is a bit over due ._. I tried uploading it on Christmas day but for some reason the website was acting up and not letting me publish anything! More uploads are soon to come! I promise! I'm on winter break so I do have sometime to finish up the few uploads I have planned! I also do have a New Years upload one-shot coming soon! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo-**


End file.
